Not so True Love - Twilight Fanfic
by Lcussen
Summary: Background: This story is based off of the Twilight series. Instead of the readers being in Bella's head the entire story, it will go back and forth between Bella and Renesmee. It will take place 7 years after the birth of Renesmee (so she will be a fully grown teenager) The Cullens and Jacob have moved to a new town, not far from Forks to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Background:**_ This story is based off of the Twilight series. Instead of the readers being in Bella's head the entire story, it will go back and forth between Bella and Renesmee. It will take place 7 years after the birth of Renesmee (so she will be a fully grown teenager) The Cullens and Jacob have moved to a new town, not far from Forks to start a new life.

_**Chapter 1**_

Edward placed a hand on my cheek, if I were human I would've blushed, he then leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Shall we go see Carlisle now?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I replied as I gracefully made my way across the room to the front door, "is Nessy already with Jacob?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-yea, Jacob picked her up around 10." he explained to me, his face expressionless.

"That early?" I asked, "that's odd..." He just smiled at me and put his hand out, I grabbed on and we walked hand - in - hand through the woods to the Cullens house. Edward let me walk up the stairs first and he followed closely behind. He was still so protective of me, even though I had been a vampire for 7 years. He opened the door and we made our way inside.

This house was just as beatiful as their last house. The family room was warm and comforting, the kitchen was grand and stocked with all sorts of human food (that would never be eaten). 4 different bedrooms, one for Carlisle and Esmee, another for Alice and Jasper, one for Rosalie and Emmett, and a guest room that Renesmee usually stayed in when she visited. Downstairs in one room was a piano that only Edward and Renesmee knew how to play.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice echoed through the huge house, "Carlisle? Anyone home?!"

Carlisle slowly made his way down the stairs, I don't think I'd ever seen Carlisle use his vampire speed. "Hello son," he then nodded at me, "Bella."

"Hi Carlisle," I said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, an old human habit of mine.

"You said you had news?" Edward sat down on one of the long white sofas.

"Ah yes," Carlisle was so calm, "We need to wait for the others tho." Just as he said that Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esmee made their way through the front door. Carlisle walked to Esmee and gently kissed her.

"And when I jumped on that deer!" Emmett was gleaming, "-come on! You have to admit that was pretty awesome!"

"Yes Emmett is was awesome!" Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Bella! Where is Nessy?!" I wasn't too happy that the nickname 'Nessy' had stuck, but I dealt with it.

"Oh, I think she and Jacob went for a run." I told her. Her excited smile turned into a frown, "but as soon as she comes home- I'll send her over!"

Carlisle finally spoke up, "Everyone, please sit. I have important news." Everyone sat in the large family room together, silently.

"What is it Carlisle?" Alice asked curiously, "I haven't had any visions!"

"Well I recently got a call, from a vampire named Jonathan Hardy." he began, "He and his family have just moved into the town and they wanted to meet our family." This was exciting news because for the past 7 years we had been the only vampires in this town. We didn't have many close friends, so hopefully these new vampires would become allies.

"When are they coming over?" Alice was beaming with excitement. "How many people are in their family? Oh! I'm so excited." I couldn't help but giggle at Alice, she was so child-like.

Carlisle smiled at her, "They are coming over tonight at 7. So I'd like it everyone particapated in cleaning the house. Alice if you'd care to decorate..."

She didn't let him finish his sentance, "Of course I will!" She then proceeded to leap away to her room. Everyone looked at Jasper, "I will go help her."

"Rosalie, if you could bottle some blood that would be great, they have a toddler." Carlisle asked polietly.

A smile quickly spread across her face, "of course. I'd love to do that!" She pulled Emmett away from the couch and out the front door. She didn't like killing animals, so she had Emmett do it for her.

"And Edward, if you and Bella would go home and get ready, that'd be great. Make sure you prepare Reneseme to meet new Vampires. It's been 7 years since she has met any new vampires." he reminded us.

"We will Carlisle," Edward smiled, "Come on Bella." He grabbed my hand again and we made our way out the front door.

"Bye Carlisle," I called behind me.

"Good-bye Bella" Carlisle shut the door behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Renesmee's POV)

I walked into my house and shrugged off my coat. Even though I couldn't really feel the difference between hot and cold my mom insisted that I wore a coat outside. I slipped my shoes off and let them dry infront of the fire place. "Dad? Mom?" I called out into the empty house. I was about to call for them again when my dad poked his head around the corner. When he saw me he smiled and walked around the corner to greet me.

"Nessy, welcome home." he smiled, "how was Jacob?"

"Uh fine, we just went to the lake again. I watched him run for a bit, then we played fetch." I will admit that I was embarassed by the fact that my boyfriend was a dog, but I put up with it.

"Fetch?" he laughed, "My God, you're in love with a dog."

I frowned, "Shut up." I pushed past him and walked towards my room.

"Renesmee wait," he stopped me. 'Crap, I'm in trouble.' I thought to myself, as I slowly turned around. "We, you, your mother, and I, will be going to Carlisle's house tonight."

"Okay," I said and turned around, but he was in front of me. Damn his vampire speed. "What? I just want to go shower."

"You need to, you smell like mutt," I rolled my eyes at him, "Sorry, anyways, our visit tonight is going to be special. A new vampire family, the Hardy's, have just moved into town and we are having a get together with them tonight."

"You mean, we will finally have more vampire...buddies?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, and I'm warning you that you better be polite to them," he sounded serious.

"Dad, I'm always polite!" I reminded him, "Don't worry about it."

"Renesmee this is a serious, you need to be on your best behavior," my father and I turned at the same time to see my mother standing in the door way. She looked beautiful. She had curled her hair and even had some jewlery on.

"Mom, you look great!" I looked her up and down, heels and a tight red dress.

"Don't act shocked." she laughed as she tucked a curl behind her ear. My dad was just as speechless. I could tell my mom didn't like the attention, "now hurry and get dressed you two, we don't want to be late."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We stood on Carlisle's doorstep, waiting for someone to open the door. My dad looked handsome as always, he wore a tux with a red tie that complimented my mom's dress. Unfortunatly my mother picked out a dress that I hated to wear. She never let me wear anything tight or revealing. Instead she put me in black dress that went to ground. It was tight around my chest and stomach, but then flowed to the ground. It's long sleeves kept my arms warm. It was a pretty dress, but I felt like I should've been able to wear what I wanted to wear.

Carlisle finally opened the door, "Welcome Edward, Bella," he smiled down at me, "Renesmee!" I hugged him, "Good evening grandpa." He was too young looking to be called a grandpa, but he was over 200 years old.

Carlisle let us come inside and took my coat, I loved their house. It was so big and beautiful and everytime I spent the night or visited they let me play the piano. So while they were all conversing, I snuck over to the piano.

I pressed down a key and the sound echoed through the room. I smiled, the sound was glorious. So I played Mary Had a Little Lamb, one of the first songs I learned to play on my own. After my fingers were warmed up I played the Lulaby my father wrote for my mother. It was a beautiful song and it made me feel happy.

After I was done playing I spun around in the chair to get up. Standing in the door way was Rosalie, I sucked in a sharp breath, "You okay?" she laughed.

"Fine," I smiled, "You just scared me." I got up and hugged her, she was a great aunt, and she would've been an even better mother. It was saddening to think that she would never be able to have children.

"That was beautiful, I've always loved that song." she said, "I just wish I could play."

"I could teach you sometime!" I said excitedly

She chuckled, "I don't think I'm smart enough for that,"

"Oh whatever, you are very bright!" I told her. She smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her into the family room. Everyone was sitting down, talking quietly. I noticed that the room was decorated with twinkle lights and candles. The table had even been set with the expensive dining set. Alice. I thought. It was obvious she had been cleaning and decorating all day long.

I sat next to my dad and just listened to the different conversations going on. Rosalie and my mom were talking with Esmee about gardening. While my dad, Emmett, and Jasper discussed hunting. Carlisle was flipping throught TV channels. "Where is Alice?" I thought to myself.

Suddenly she skipped into the family room from the kitchen, "They are on their way!" she chimmed, everyone turned to look at her.

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle had turned the TV off.

"10 minutes!" she was smiling from ear to ear, "I even finished decorating early- Jasper! What are you wearing?" Her brows furrowed together. I laughed, Jasper was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I didn't realize we were dressing up!" he shrugged

"You didn't notice everyone else dressed up?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Dude, you better go get dressed." Emmett leaned over and whispered to him. And just like the Jasper stood up and ran up the stairs. That was one thing I was jealous of, vampire speed. I may be half vampire, but I wasn't as fast as them. Unlike them I needed to breath and relax.

Finally the doorbell rang and everyone sprang up from their seats, Carlisle was the first to walk to the door, everyone followed close behind. I could smell the other vampires outside, they smelled good, unlike werewolves. I was beginning to get anxious, I hadn't met other vampires in over 7 years, it would be nice to have someone that I didn't have to hide from.

Carlisle opened the door, "hello, welcome to our home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle invited them inside, he smiled as they all came in to our home. I analyzed each of them as they made their was inside. The first person inside was most likely the mother of the family. She had dark hair and carmel colored eyes. She was very elegant looking. Next was the father, Jonathan was the name I'd been told. He also had dark hair, almost black, his eyes were also a golden color. After them came their children, the eldest had light brown hair, she looked about 14 or 15. Then a boy, dark hair, looked 17 or 18. The toddler stumbled in behind them, sucking on its own finger, dark fluffy hair. All of the children's eyes were redish brown, they must've been hungry.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Well, this is my family." he point at each of us, "My wife Esmee. Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie. Edward, Bella, and their daughter Renesmee." I waved at them and they all smiled at me. They were all very attractive and intelligent looking.

"This is the famous Renesmee," Jonathan smiled and came close to me. "Isn't she only 7? Why does she look almost 17?"

"She grows quickly," my father spoke up, "She is half human, half vampire-"

"Oh we know!" Jonathan laughed, "I think every vampire has heard of her!"

I blushed, my cheeks felt very hot. I was the only one in the room with blood in my body. It was awkward, you know since vampires drink blood and all.

Jonathan finally introduced his family, it was nice to not have all the attention on me. "This is my wife, Greta. And our children. My daughter, Hannah, my son Joshua, and our baby boy, Thomas." He picked Thomas up into his arms, the little boy laughed, his eyes were bright red.

Rosalie swiftly made her way over to Jonathan, "May I hold him? I love babies."

"Yes!" Jonathan carefully passed his son to Rose. She smiled at him and he cooed at her. She laughed and brought him over to the couch. After she left, the room was silent.

"Your children look hungry," my dad finally said. I was guessing he was hearing their thoughts. "We have some cups...with blood if they'd like some." Their mother looked at them and back to Edward. She nodded to him, "That'd be great."

He quickly left the room to grab the cups. Rose took Thomas to the kitchen for a bottle. "Well why don't we sit?" Carlisle suggested. We all sat in the big family room and chatted. I was shy and never had anything to say to people I'd never met before. So after a few minutes of sitting silently I quietly got up and drifted into the piano room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I shut the door so no one would here me. I started off my pressing down a key again, the sound bounced off of the wall and into my ears. It made me feel warm inside. I played a scale and a few chords. Then a beautiful song I had heard a famous pianist play a few months ago. It was a slow ballad, I prefered the slower songs. I liked letting the music sink in, it was like I had become a part of the song.

I was so into the song I was playing that I didn't notice someone had came into the room and was watching me play. I finished the song and just looked at the piano when the person fianlly spoke up, "That was very nice." It was Joshua. I spun around quickly and stared at him, shocked. My cheeks felt hot and I couldn't speak, how embarassing.

"Where did you learn to play?" he asked, but I couldn't speak. I was extremly shy around new people, and especially boys. He waited patiently for a response. But instead of speaking, I slowly raised my arm and placed my hand on his cheek. He looked confused and he was about to say something, but he stopped when my memories flowed into his mind. His eyes looked glazed over and his mouth hung open. I was showing him the image of my dad teaching me to play the piano, I was only 5 or 6. Well I looked 5 or 6, but I was actually only a year old.

When it was finished I removed my hand from his face. He raised his hand up to his cheek, he probably felt my warmth still on his cheek. "How- what just happened?"

Fianlly I spoke up, "I have a special power. I can show people my thoughts and memories by touching them."

"That's so cool!" he smiled, "Can you show me something else?"

I bit my lip, "like what?"

He thought for a second, "how about your funniest memory?"

"Okay," I smiled, I knew exactly what to show him. So I put my hand on his cheek again. The image I was showing him now was my first hunting experience. My dad took me to the woods by our house, I found a deer nearby, so I decided I would have that. My dad didn't think it was a good idea, but I didn't listen. I ran, as fast as I could, and jumped over a fallen tree to catch the deer , but it ran. So I chased after it, I needed to catch my breath, but I also needed to eat. The burning pain in the back of my throat was antagonizing, so I ran faster. Right as I was about to pounce, I tripped over a log and rolled across the ground. The deer got away and my dad laughed at me.

I could hear Joshua laughing as the memory flowed from my hand to his brain. I pulled my hand away when the memory ended. "That was priceless!" he chuckled, "I'm pretty sure the same thing happened to me when I first started hunting."

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked curiously.

"Vaguely, I don't remember much from when I first became a vampire." he shrugged.

I was quiet for a second, "Can I try something on you?"

"Try what?" he asked.

"Well I've been working on my power, secretly. I've been trying to see if there is a way I can extract memories from other people and see what they've been through." I explained, "but I'm not sure if it works."

"That sounds awesome! You can just teach yourself that stuff?" he asked

"I overheard my dad telling my mom a while ago that you can train yourself to 'expand' your powers" I told him.

"Well sure, go ahead and try it!" he moved closer to me on the piano bench.

I placed my hand on his cheek again, it was ice cold, his skin felt like marble. I concentrated all my energy on his thoughts, it almost hurt, when suddenly I saw millions of different images swimming around in his mind, "whoa" I whispered and they all fell away. "Dang it!"

"What, what is it?!" he jumped

"I had it! I saw every memory from your life just swimming around, but I didn't know how to choose one. But then I realized that it had actually worked, and I was shocked and lost concentration and they all fell away." I said angrily

"But that's really cool that you actually trained yourself to do that!" he smiled, "want to try again?"

"If you don't mind," I smiled back

"Go right ahead." he said. So I tried again, my hand on his cheek, I concentrated again. As soon as it became painful I could see his memories again. When I thought in my head "first hunting memory" the image came up and I could see his first hunting memory.

Everything was from his point of view. He was running throught the woods, his father at his side. "See the deer?" his father asked him. "Yes." he said breathlessly. I was jealous of how quickly he ran. "Jump when I tell you to," his dad told him, but Joshua wasn't listening. Joshua was going to jump when he wanted to, which was now. He leaped through the air and his dad was shouting behind him. Joshua flew through the air and fell right into a tree.

I laughed out loud and the memory fell away from me, "I'm guessing you found something?" he asked.

"Yes, watch." I gave the image back to him, which helped him remember the memory. He laughed to, "Ahh yes I remember now. That was pretty funny." he smiled at me.

There was an intentional cough from someone behind us, I quickly took my hand away from his face and spun around to see Rosalie standing in the door way. "Do you guys want something to eat?" she asked us. We both stood up quickly and made our way to the door. "I'll take that as a yes, " she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the night I kept my thoughts about Joshua pushed away, I didn't want my dad to hear them. But I thought Josh was cute, he was very down to Earth, and very attractive. He didn't make fun of me, and he accepted me. Not many people accepted me, everyone thought I was the weird shy girl, no one really got the chance to know me. I mean I couldn't exactly put my hand on their cheeks and show them my life story, because then I'd just be a freak.

When the night was over we walked the Hardy's out. They all smiled and said good-bye, "Please feel free to come by again." Carlisle told them.

"Or maybe you all could come by our place?" Jonathan suggested, "We will serve plenty of blood."

"That would be fantastic!" Esmee chimmed in, "You just call us whenever and we will stop by."

"Will do," Jonathan smiled, "Well goodbye Cullens."

Shortly after they left we all said our goodbyes and My dad, mom, and I made our way back to our house in the woods. I loved the walk from our house to Carlises, and vice versa. It was peaceful, whether it be day or night. At night you could always hear the crickets and the owls. The stars were always bright in this area too. During the day there was all sorts of wildlife running around and the birds were always chirping.

When we made it back to the house my mom told me I had to go to bed, she still treated me like a child! But I was practically an adult! So I threw my dress into the laundry pile, brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, and laid down in my bed. I was actually pretty tired, I had a long day.

When I fell asleep I had a dream, a really good dream for once. I was in the woods, just walking around looking at flowers and birds when I notice someone walking beside me, I turn to see Josh walking with me. He stops walking, bends down and plucks a flower from the ground. "Isn't it beautiful?" he asks me. "I love daisys. They're so fun and pretty." I tell him. So he hands it to me, "take it, I insist." I smile and smell the flower. "It smells delightful." He grabs my hands and looks up at me. His eyes are gold now, instead of red.

And then I wake up.

I was surprised by the dream, yes I thought Josh was a cute boy, but I was with Jacob. He imprinted on me, I had to be with him. I sometimes hated the fact that I couldn't choose who I wanted to be with. I hated that I was stuck with Jacob. Sure I thought he was cool, but I couldn't picture myself being with him forever, and I mean...he was part werewolf.

I didn't want to think about that, I didn't want to make myself upset, so I went to take a hot shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I grabbed an apple from the fridge and was about to go on a walk when there was a knock at the door. I looked around, the house was silent, my mom and dad probably had gone hunting. I opened the old wooden door and Jacob was standing there, smirking. Before I could even tell him to come in he pushed past me and sat on the couch.

"Uh, hey." I said as I sat next to him.

"Where is Ed- I mean your dad?" he looked around the room.

"I think they went hunting." I paused, "wait, why are you here? I wasn't expecting you today?"

"Oh, uh I just thought I'd visit my girl." he smiled and stroked my cheek. His hand was burning up, but I pushed that thought away and tried to focus on him.

I forced a smile, "well that's nice, but I was planning on going for a walk."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" he jumped up

"I wanted to go alone."

He looked down, "oh, why?"

What could I say that wouldn't be offensive? "Uh, I just wanted to think..."

"Bout what?" he jumped over the couch and infront of me. His face only inches from mine.

"Just stuff, I don't know. I just wanted some alone time." I shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?" he raised an eyebrow

"No!" Which wasn't a lie, I wasn't mad at him, but I certainly didn't want to be around him at the moment. "I just need alone time. It's no big deal."

"Alright, if you say so." he leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. His kisses were gross and sloppy, it was as if a dog was drooling all over my mouth. I quickly pulled away, "Call you later." he said before running outside.

I wiped my mouth off and threw my apple core into the trash. I pulled on a jacket and walked outside. There was a slight breeze but the sun was out. The birds were chirping and the squirrels and other woodland creatures were making nests and collecting food. I smiled and took in a big breath of fresh air.

I began my walk by walking down the path that Jacob hadn't left on. Hopefully he wasn't following me around the woods. I hated being followed, especially by him. Anyways, I made my way down the trail which led me deeper into the woods. After several minutes of walking I was off of the trail and just venturing through the woods. I was exploring a fallen tree stump when I heard a branch snap behind me. I spun around and looked for an animal or human, but there was nothing there, so I turned back to the stump. My vampire hearing allowed me to hear even the quietest noises. so when I heard the faint sound of footsteps behind me I began to run.

I ran pretty fast, but not as fast as any vampire or werewolf. I tried moving as quickly as I could, but I was already running out of breath. "Come on Nessy," I told myself, "You cannot die." I was on the verge of tears, I could feel them burning in my eyes. I wanted to turn around and see what was behind me, but I knew if I stopped running, I would be dead.

Finally I could see the light at the end of the forest, so I quickened my pace. When I reached the edge of the trees I could see the cliffs that many people jumped off of for fun. The lake below had to be freezing, so just my luck, no one was there today. I was panting now, as I ran on to the rocks. I had to be careful so that I didn't fall off the edge. My heart was pounding, I was about to just give up when out of nowhere someone jumped infront of me and stopped me.

I screamed as loud as I could, trying to make sure people could hear me. I shut my eyes and waited for the monster to kill me, but it didn't. I slowly opened my eyes to see Joshua standing over top of me. He looked concerned. "Renesmee? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Were you-following me that whole time?" I was panting in between breaths, I could hardly get a sentance out.

"Yes!" he said, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes, I thought someone was trying to kill me!" I almost cried again, but I fought back the tears.

He bent down to me, "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry Renesmee!"

I proped myself up on my elbows, but the rocks cut into my skin. "It's okay," I smiled at him.

He was about to speak but his eyes widened and he just stared at me, almost as if a trance had came over him. "Josh? Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Are you- are you bleeding?" he looked down at my arms.

I followed his gaze down to my elbows and the cuts from the rock were bleeding. "Oh gosh, Josh I'm sorry!" I stood up quickly and wiped my elbows on my coat. Then I took the jacket off and tossed it over the rocks.

Once the blood was gone, he shook his head and his eyes returned to their normal carmely red color, "I don't know what came over me. I apologize."

"No it's okay. I should've realized that I was bleeding! I'm surprised I couldn't smell it!"

"I'm surprised you couldn't either! It smelled really nice." he winked

"Oh gee thanks," I laughed, "Oh, how did you know I was here?"

"I was hunting and I smelled you, so I decided to see what you were doing...and now I feel like a stalker." he seemed embarrassed, but I couldn't tell.

"Nah it's okay! I can't believe I ventured so far from home. My parents are probably freaking out!" I paniced.

"Hmm, well do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked with a smile

"No, I don't mind at all" I smiled back and we ran off into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After miles of walking we finally reached my house, I invited Joshua inside. My mom and dad still weren't home yet, "I can't believe they are still out." I scratched my head, wondering what could be taking them so long.

"Maybe they had a good hunt?" he suggested, "Or maybe they went into town?"

"I don't know, I tried calling, but their phones are off." I told him, "Anyways, wanna sit?"

"Sure."

"So I'm curious," I paused, "How did you and your family become vampires? Did they adopt you? Like Carlisle did to my father and my aunts and uncles?"

"No, we are their children," he began, "The night we were 'turned' we were out at family movie night. We saw a movie and were walking down the street to get dinner. It was dark and it was raining."

He paused again and stood up, almost as if he didn't want to finish the story, "You don't have to tell me, I understand."

"No no, it's fine!" he looked out the window and then back at me, "After we had finished eating we searched for our car, it was hard to see because it was raining so hard. We walked down an ally so we, my mom, sister, brother, and I, could stay dry while my father went to find the car.

Out of nowhere a man comes up behind my mother with a knife and tells her to follow him or else he'll kill us all. She does what he says, my sister tries to follow, but I hold her back. I tell her to watch Thomas and that I would save mom. I told them to find dad and tell him. So I ran after my mom and the man. He took her down a different ally. I heard her screams. I wanted to help but I didn't know how."

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, "that's awful!"

"When I turned the corner he had her against a dumpster and he-he was raping her." he paused as if he was going to cry, "My mother. I was so angry, I don't know what came over me, but I ran towards him and jumped with all my might. I was able to knock him off of my mother and onto the pavement. My mother sat on the ground frozen, I didn't know what to do, there was no way I'd be able to fight him, and win."

But I tried my best, I put my fists up in a fighting stance, but the man just laughed and came at me with his knife. I tried to get out of the way but he got my lower back. I felt a shooting pain go up my spine and I could no longer feel my legs. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I heard my mother scream my name, the man turned his attention back to her and went after her with the knife. He got her, three inches from her heart."

I turned my head away from Josh, I couldn't look at him anymore, I wanted to cry.

"That was when my dad came down the ally and kicked the man off of my mother again and punched him over and over again, my vision was blurred, but I saw my sister come up to me, 'are you okay? Josh!?' she screamed, 'get help,' I told her, 'Help mom' she nodded and ran out of the ally with Thomas in her arms.

The man had gotten my dad in the arms and legs a few times with the knife, but my dad didn't give up, he fought on. Hannah came back with the first man she could find. The man looked at my mother and then he came and looked at me, his eyes were different than human eyes, I could tell. I heard him say, 'I think he is paralyzed.' Hannah cried out, 'Please help.' The man ran up to man with the knife and knocked his blade to the ground in one punch, he swirled around in the air and kicked the man to the ground. My dad stepped back as our savior killed the man."

I thought he was done, so I interupted, "Well what happened next?!"

He chuckled, "I'm about to tell you."

"Oh...sorry," I sunk back in my chair.

"Anyways, after the bad man had been killed my father begged the new man to help us. The guy told my dad he was a doctor and he'd be happy to help. After examining my mother and I, the man explained to my dad that the only way to save us would be to 'turn' us. My father asked what he meant and that was when the man told my father he was vampire. My father didn't believe him until he bit my mother and me. We laid on the ground, my mother was in intense pain, but I couldn't feel anything.

My father told the man that if he turned them he would need to turn the rest of the family as well, so the man did as my father said. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a room, I was laying on a hospital table, as was my family. The vampire doctor reminded us what had happened and he helped us become the awesome vampires we are today," he smiled.

I didn't say anything at first, I didn't really know what to say. "That's an amazing story! Who was this vampire? Maybe I know him."

"I doubt you would, he is from some town, far away from here, I haven't seen him in years, I doubt I'd even reconize him." he laughed, "I'm only kidding of course."

I stood up, "Your family is so brave,"

"They really are," he agreed and looked down at my watch. "Oh my! My family is probably wondering where I am! It's already 6 o'clock!"

"Wow really?" I looked at the big grandfather clock in the corner and sure enough it was 6:02. "Alright, well I guess I'll talk to you later. Today was fun."

"It was, we should definitely hang out again," he smiled as he made his way to the front door."

"Definitely," I waved as he walked down the trail, and then I shut the door. My heart was pounding, hopefully it hadn't been doing that the whole time he was here, because he definitely would've been able to hear it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What was that about?" a voice said from behind me, I spun around to see my mother and father standing in the kitchen.

"Uh, what was what about?" I asked calmly.

"Renesmee, you know I can see your thoughts." my father looked at me disapprovingly.

I laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously dad, you can't just use the fact that you're a mind reader against me."

"Do you like that boy?" my mother chimed in.

"Who Josh? Yea he's really nice." I shrugged

"You know what I mean," she seemed angry with me. What had I done?!

"You know exactly what you've done!" my father said

"Stop it!" I shouted

"Stop what?"

"Stop reading my mind! I can never think anything because you hear it, I can never make plans, or surprises because you hear it. Leave me alone!" I cried out and ran into my room. But they didn't follow me like I expected them to. I laid down on my bed, angry. I hated the fact that he heard everything I ever thought about, or thought about doing. I couldn't be a kid.

After an hour of sulking in my room I was going to get up to get something to eat, when there was a tap on my window. I peeked out the curtains and Jacob was standing there. With his shirt off. He was expressionless. I opened the window and before I could say 'hi' he crawled inside my room.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you," I smiled

He turned to face me, "Edward called."

All happiness fell away, 'shit' I thought. "He called you? Weird."

"Wanna know what's weird?" he smirked, "You made me leave so you could be alone, and then they find you hanging out with that scum."

"Josh isn't scum!" I snapped, "He's my friend!"

"Sure," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you saying Jacob?" I laughed sarcastically, "I'm not allowed to have friends?"

"Not him."

"You haven't even met him! He's a good person and his family are the only other vampires in town. I'm hanging out with them and I don't care what you say!" I yelled.

"I'm the only werewolf in town and you don't see me going to find other girls to join my pack!" he replied

"I didn't ask you to come here," I crossed my arms. He was silent, I knew I had gone too far, "Jacob, I'm so-" but he had gone back out the window. I slammed it shut and walked into the living room. My mom and dad were in the kitchen cleaning out the food that had gone bad, they were laughing and talking. So I quietly made my way to the front door and slipped out.

Once I was outside, I ran. Where? I wasn't sure, but I knew I couldn't stay there anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I ended up walking into town and stopping at the cafe. The town was crowded full of teenagers. They were shopping, fighting, gossiping, and being annoying. I'm glad that Esmee home schooled me, I don't think I'd be able to deal with those people. Anyways, I got a hot chocolate and started walking down the street.

"I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone?" I thought to myself. I turned a corner, "They'll probably be after me soon."

"Oh Renesmee, out with out mommy and daddy?" I stopped dead in my tracks, because 4 feet away from me was Ario, from the Volturi. To his left Jane stared at me expressionless and Alec to his right was smirking.

"Ario," I whispered, my heart had stopped beating, I had stopped breathing.

"Don't worry child, we aren't here to harm you!" he smiled a soothing smile, which calmed me down a bit.

"Why are you here, sir?" I asked politely

"Well we came to check on you and your family, we went by your house during the fight with your parents," he frowned, "And then we followed you here!"

"Oh, well... will that be all?" I asked

"Renesmee, we were wondering if you'd like to come back to Italy with us." he clasped his hands together and tapped his fingers together over and over again.

"Me?" I asked shocked. Why would they want me?

"We think you will be a powerful vampire and we would like to train you!" he turned to his minons, "Isn't that right?"

I heard Jane speak for the first time, "Yes, I'd love to train you and treat you like a sister," she smiled, "I've never had a sister."

Ario saw that I still wasn't convinced, "Come now Renesmee, if you come with us you may do what you want. I won't pry into your thoughts."

He was right, I would have more independance if I went with the Volturi. "I'll go."

"You what?" he turned his ear towards me as if he didn't hear me.

"I'll go."

"Very well Renesmee," he grinned, "Let us go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Bella's POV)

Renesmee had been in her room for a while now, maybe she had fallen asleep. "I'm going to check on Nessy," I told Edward.

"Alright, tell her to come out here." he commanded.

I nodded and walked down the hallway towards her room. First I knocked, "Nessy? Can I come in?" No reply. I turned the knob slowly and walked in, "Nessy your father wants to-Renesmee?" Her room was empty.

I ran quickly out into the kitchen, "She's gone."

Edward's head snapped up, "What?"

"She isn't in her room Edward!" I was beginning to panic. He ran off down the hallway and 3 seconds later he was back.

"Where is she?" he asked

"You think I know?" I raised my voice at him

"How could she have gotten out of the house without us hearing?" He paced back and forth, "We need to go to Carlisle."

He ran ahead of me, he was faster than I was, but I managed to keep up. Instead of knocking on the door he went right inside. "Carlisle Nessy's gone!" he shouted through the big house. Carlisle ran down the spiraling staircase.

"What do you mean gone Edward?"

"She was pouting in her room, we went to check on her and she wasn't there!"

"How didn't you hear her leave?" Carlisle questioned calmly.

"We don't know! We are wondering the same thing." Edward was getting angry. I could tell he was worried.

"Edward," Carlisle put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Calm down, everything will be fine. We will find her."

Before Edward could reply, Alice and Jasper burst through the front door. Alice was panicing. "What is it Alice? What did you see?!" Edward ran to his sister.

She stared at him wide eyed and whispered, "She's-she's with the Volturi."


	12. Chapter 11 (Part 2)

Chapter 11 (part 2)

Edward stumbled backwards into me, but I caught him, He turned towards me and it looked like he was going to throw up. "Edward sit down." I guided him to the couch and Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice sat adjacent to us.

"Alice, tell us exactly what you saw," Carlisle spoke softly. I don't understand how he could remain so calm in every situation.

"I saw Nessy storm angrily out of their house," she searched for words, "Uh, she went into town, bought a drink, started walking down the street. Ario stopped her and told her she could become powerful and they would train her to be like them. She agreed and went with him."

"Why would she do that?" Edward cried out, "She knows better than to trust them!"

Alice spoke again, "Ario told her that if she went with them, they wouldn't pry into her life and she could do what she wanted."

"Edward, you were the one reading her thoughts." I backed away from her, "You drove her away!"  
"Now Bella, let's not point fingers," Carlisle said, "Now we need a plan to get her back, and everyone needs to remain calm because we will get Renesmee back."

Edward turned towards his father, "And how do you intend to do that?"

Carlisle walked around the downstairs area of the house, looking around. "Where is Rosalie?" he asked

Jasper broke his silence, "she and Emmett went to babysit Thomas."

"Good, we musn't tell them that Renesmee has disappeared." Carlisle instructed

"Why?" I asked curiously, "Won't we need Emmett?"

"If Rose finds out she will go off on her own to save Nessy, and we can't have that. Which means that Emmett can't find out either. He would most likely tell her."

"Oh," I slunk back into my seat and listened to the rest of Carlisle's plan.

"Now listen to me, we are going to tell Esmee, she will keep them here some how. We will lie and say that we went on a hunting trip up to Canada."

"Why Canada?" I pipped in

"They have Edwards favorite type of Moose." Jaspered smiled at Edward

"Rose will believe that for sure, we will be gone before she gets back so she won't have a chance to tag along." he took an unecessary breath, "We will travel to Italy and send Bella into speak with the Volturi, then the rest of us will find a secret way in."

"I don't want Bella to be put into danger," Edward interupted

"I can protect myself." I told him

"I want Bella to go in because they will believe that she is there because she is a concerned mother that wants her child back. As the Volturi are distracted by Bella, Edward and Jasper will keep watch as Alice and I convince Nessy to leave with us."

"How will Bella get out?" Edward asked

"The Volturi will never agree to give Renesmee back to her, so she will give up and leave." Carlisle shrugged.

"Do you think they'll just believe that Bella would just give up like that?" Alice asked

"I don't think they will actually think that she has actually given up and that they will wait for her return." Carlisle explained.

Alice jumped up from the couch, "Rose is getting ready to leave the Hardy's house!"

Everyone stood up quickly, Carlisle ran up the stairs to tell Esmee the plan. As soon as he came back down stairs, everyone went to the garage and piled into the car. As soon as everyone was in, Carlisle whipped out of the garage and down the dirt road. And we were on our way to save my daughter.


End file.
